


synchronizing

by xo_thefirst



Series: Protecting Renova [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Final Fantasy AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_thefirst/pseuds/xo_thefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin starts to wonder about what's going on in their biomedical research labs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	synchronizing

**Author's Note:**

> *title may or may not relate to the drabble ;;

It’s happened quite a few times this past month already, Jongin’s telecom buzzing to life with orders to take care of the creatures gone loose at the most inconvenient instances, and even he is starting to wonder what’s going on within their government labs. The number of outbreaks isn’t normal to any scale since the beginnings of their city’s history. He flinches when his telecom goes off, the band on his wrist lighting up with a new message. Only three words flash on his screen before he taps it, moving from his place against a building’s wall to head over to the designated area.

This is possibly the fifth outbreak this week, almost all of them with beasts of the same species, and Jongin isn’t surprised when he turns a corner to see a tamer trying to calm a two-tailed feline beast tearing up a vendor’s stall in the middle of an empty street. This is the fourth time he’s encountered such a creature.

The feline is large, white fur with black stripes running along it’s back, and one of its tail flicks out to snap at its tamer trying to get close to it. It seems like the feline isn’t doing much damage other than that and Jongin hums in thought as he takes his sword out of the sheath hooked onto his back. If he could knock out the beast with minimal blood loss, it’s possible for the tamer to return it to its cage to do more testing to control it more easily.

He barely recognizes his sword unfolding itself from his movements only to click into place to create a larger blade, already running forward to confront the beast head-on. The tamer quickly dodges out of his way, ducking behind large crates, before he makes the first smack on top of the feline’s head.

The feline roars in retaliation, snarling at Jongin when it turns. Jongin stares at it with wide eyes, instinctively jumping back when it swipes a paw at him. It doesn’t do anything else but growl with the increased distance between them and Jongin chances a glance to the side to see the tamer watching them with fear in his eyes. “Tamer,” he calls out, watching as the other straightens immediately, “Which sector within the facility did you come from?”

“The biomedical research section, Guardian,” the tamer replies instantly, “She got loose during an experiment and I haven’t been able to tame her since.”

Jongin nods at the information before returning his attention to the beast in front of him, having returned to the demolished cart looking for extra food. If she wanted more meat, she could’ve easily overpowered her tamer and eaten him. Jongin whistles to catch her attention, running forward the minute she turns in his direction, and it takes little effort for him to have her knocked out, a gash in her side as she lies still on the side of the street.

“Take her back,” Jongin orders, watching as the tamer nods quickly and summons up a portal with the device on his wrist. The tamer jumps into the portal only to come back minutes later with other soldiers to help hoist the feline back to the lab.

Jongin nods to the reception team before turning on his way back to the celebration festivities the next sector over, wondering why the feline’s eyes were a soft brown of all colors.


End file.
